A Beautiful World
by TokehGecko
Summary: A short (kinda WAFFy) fic about Asuka. I corrected it (again), and extended it. I like it the way it is now, really.


Neon Genesis Evangelion

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE, And I never will. I do wish I had the brains for it.

A/N: Revised.. 

I would add a "…" and a '….' explanation, but it's not needed. 

A Beautiful World

Every morning, it's the same. I wake up and meet the same faces. The sun is shining brightly and the birds are singing beautifully. I am glad it has turned out this way. Strange enough, the angels just stopped coming. Everything's how it should be, some things were unexpected, but I'm at peace this way. I hate to admit it, but I actually like to see Shinji making breakfast every morning, his face all happy when he's completely unaware of his surroundings. I like to see Misato drink her beers, sometimes I even join her. And...after a while, I actually started to like seeing Misato and Kaji kiss. It took a very long while, though. it was hard for me seeing them kiss like that. Seeing Toji and Hikari kiss each other for the first time was sickening too, but Misato and Kaji wasn't really something I'd like to call unbearable. But I can live with it now, easily, I have found my own love, my own REAL love. 

I don't live with Misato anymore, we had a long talk once, she wasn't drunk and I wasn't being the stuck-up I was when I was 14. But what was surprising, was that we could talk, really talk, to each other, without getting angry at each other. Realization struck, I found out I like Misato more than I thought. She wasn't a bad person at all. I always thought Shinji was her spoiled little brat and I was second, or even worse. I found out Misato had discarded Shinji a lot when they had first met. But ups and downs are needed in a relationship, I guess. They just knew each other more than I knew Misato, or Shinji. Misato moved out of the old apartment as well. She and Kaji live together now, together with Pen-Pen, by the way.  I live together with an incredible idiot. But he's the best idiot of the world. It took me long to admit it, but...I love him. He's my little moron, and I'm his most beautiful, nicest, smartest, princess, of course. Oh, I forgot hottest.

Shinji's father, the Commander, lives his utterly pathetic life in jail now. I'm very happy he's confined. Wonderdoll changed dramatically after that, she started to, well, live, in a very similar way to Shinji when he first arrived here, or so Misato once said. And out of nowhere, Kensuke Aida shows up and reveals he likes Wondergirl. How weird can life get? During that time, I was still single and couldn't believe what was going on. I myself found out I liked a certain person as well, but that was only after certain things had happened between us, like big fights, a whole lot of cursing and yelling at each other. Though that was normal coming from me, but completely unexpected coming from him. After those fights or whatever you call those things that leave you mad, I always thought about why I acted that way and why he did. 

It was two years later I revealed it to him, my feelings, my everything. Of course, I just had to be drunk when I said it, so he didn't believe it at that time. But I think the event made him realize he liked me. I, the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu, made someone fall in love with her once again! So, the a few days after, a little less than a week, he revealed his feelings to me. I was at loss for words when he stood in front of me that day. I just couldn't believe it. The spineless idiot received water from me to let his spine grow, at least that's how I viewed upon it. The revelation that was brought to me that day, made me (I'm embarrassed to say this) it made me faint. Shinji, unfortunately saw this (as he saw everything) as negative. The solution for him was to run away.

I never thought I would hate not having those NERV security guards following us Children around. But I had to find Shinji, and I had to find him on the SAME day. The words I left unspoken after his revelation, they had to come out today. I just had to tell him, I had to tell him I liked him too. So when I called his Stooge friends, it was only natural they were surprised when they heard me scream through the phone to help me find Shinji. My voice at that moment wasn't helping, I was extremely emotional.. So, I had Misato, Kaji, Kensuke, Toji, Hikari and even Rei scattered all over Tokyo-III, looking for Shinji, for me. That was when I realized I really had friends. I was so emotional that day, I could cry about it. But, I'm not called Asuka Langley Sohryu, without a reason.

Of all people to have found Shinji, it had to be Toji. Shinji wasn't easy to cope with considering emotional problems. And Suzuhara wasn't one to be sensitive.. Or at least, that's what I thought at that time. He and Shinji began talking to each other. Apparently, Toji found Shinji at the train station. I didn't want to think what would have happened if Toji hadn't found him there. Anyway, quickly ignoring the possibilities, Toji talked to Shinji, but they never told me about what. But it made Shinji return home. Hikari once told me that Toji really is sensitive when he has to be. I never believed her, but now… a little bit. My respect towards Toji had grown a tiny bit. He was, after all, still a jock.

Shinji returned with Toji while we were still searching for Shinji in every corner in Tokyo-III. That dumb-ass didn't have a phone on him. They arrived home and just sat down for the TV, I guess. They continued talking, never bothering to CALL us. There was a phone in the house, but did they think about it? I guess idiots are to remain idiots. At least Toji and Shinji went home to where we agreed to come back to.

So when we got home, me, Misato, Kaji, Hikari, Rei and Kensuke, we were all petrified. Toji got up from the couch, grabbed Hikari's arms and dragged her out of the apartment. Misato and Kaji also left, both dragging the still frozen Kensuke with them. Rei simply left. They were very wise… Cause me and Shinji had a lot to talk about that night. In a nutshell, I revealed my feelings concerning him to him. Not surprisingly, he fainted. But, the kiss we shared the next day (he had slept all night long and woke up the next morning) was the best I ever had. He almost fainted again when he woke up and found me in his arms. I'm mischievous, I know.. 

The biggest misunderstanding between Shinji and me was about what I said after the Fifteenth Angel to him. He honestly believed that what I said that day was true. He thought I hated him.. Man, the look on his face when he said he believed me that day…. really scratched a big scratch at my heart. I thought he hated me for what I had done to him. All that was left behind us when we kissed our first REAL kiss… I will love those moments with him forever..

Every day Shinji wakes me up for breakfast. He actually kisses me awake, and I love it. Shinji has changed a lot. He can still cook and still says sorry a lot, but he matured too. I don't want him to shave too often, because I actually like it not shaved. And he whines about it every time, saying he isn't Kaji. Sometimes, he gets depressed and thinks he's my second choice, after Kaji. I really feel bad for that, when I see his expression at such times, I can actually feel an ache in my stomach. Shinji's my first choice, and he will always be, but he refuses to believe so. Shinji truly is my first choice, Kaji was something that I had to have when I was younger, like a child wanted to have a toy. But Shinji is what I want to have.. forever.. Sometimes Shinji still says to me to go see Kaji, whenever we have a fight. It makes me mad if he does, but also sad, that he still believes I love Kaji. I know what it's like to be second choice, a feeling that shouldn't be allowed to exist. I'll make Shinji understand that I'm his forever and I want to be his. That he's my first choice. So one day, I explained why I liked Kaji that much before.

Every morning I come out of the shower, put my clothes on, which takes long, according to Shinji, and then we go for a little walk outside. We only work in the evening, both of us, yes. Kensuke and Shinji work together at NERV, while I work with Misato. Shinji seemed to be even better at computers than Kensuke, when he really tried. He stunned us all.. For me, I simply showed the people my intelligence and look where it got me. It actually got me to work together with Misato now. I am the Sub-Commander. Impressive, huh ? At my age!! I'm currently 22, by the way, I still look as beautiful as ever. I bet I'll still look the same when I'm twice the age Misato is. Misato, by the way, is, indeed, the Commander. The old man, the previous Sub-Commander, Fuyutsuki, retired when Shinji's father got arrested. I have no idea where that old geezer went. Tokyo-III is now a perfect place to live in

Toji and Hikari live in the apartment next to ours. Toji is a PE Teacher at our old school as everyone could have expected, and Hikari also became a teacher there, she teaches History and English. On one day, I passed by a few kids who were whining about a teacher, who was way too strict, the name Horaki fell. I smiled, remembering how Hikari was as a class representative. Toji is still a jock and a stupid moron, even more so than Shinji, but Toji is a pervert too. Shinji's probably the only guy in Tokyo-III who isn't a pervert. Well, he is kind of a pervert, but only when I want him to be. I know, I know, I am still mischievous..

So Shinji and I take our little walk after breakfast. We go to my favourite places in Tokyo-III, in other words, Shinji takes me shopping, or I take him... I think the latter fits more. And after getting me some new clothes, we return back to the apartment. We usually..._do stuff_...until we have to go to work. And when we don't have to work, which happens a lot in our case, we go out to dinner. I have a lot of money, and Shinji does too, so these dinners aren't a problem, I say with a big smile. 

Well, this is how a day looks like for me and Shinji. I must say, I never thought I would be so happy. And I never thought I would marry Shinji. I'm betting he thinks the same way. 

The only bad thing in my life right now is, that Shinji allows Kensuke and Toji to visit. It's really a pain.. They sleep over once in a while too, which means....well, Shinji and I can't.... But, I still have a say in the matter, and Shinji knows what I like and don't like. He usually says to them they can't stay over. Sometimes, when they ask, I whisper in his ear that I don't mind. But, in fact I do mind, and Shinji knows.. But the pleading two stooges… sometimes, are just so funny that they can't be refused.

When I feel down, Shinji's always there for me. He comforts me, although I don't actually need it. But it's nice, to have someone who loves you back.... I wish it will be like this forever. And it will if I can help it. I just love seeing those jealous glares, receiving them when Shinji and me walk in the park or at the mall. Envy us, for we have it all…

----------------

A nurse was walking through a hall of NERV's hospital. She moved into a room and soon stood before The Second Child, who currently lay in a coma. Her face showed an occasional smile. The smile was never noticed by the checking nurse or by the sleeping boy next to the bed. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, thanks for reading my fic. I extended some parts of it, and let some parts be as they were. I hope you didn't dislike it. And if you did, I'll just have to improve it and make you like it. And if that doesn't work, I just give up and keep this at its best. Well, thanks for taking your time!! Farewell…


End file.
